


Good Game

by cheshirejin



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Good Game</p>
<p>Fandom: Eyeshield 21</p>
<p>Rating: M</p>
<p>Characters/pairing: Shin /Sena (one sided)</p>
<p>Shin had never understood until recently why all of the fangirls followed Sakuraba so… intently. Of course the object of his attention was not his tall teammate, but the small running back for the Daemon Devilbats. </p><br/><p>Shin goes solo while watching Senna play in a football game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Game

  


No one doubted Shin’s dedication to the sport of football, he had always taken recordings of their games and practices home to study after the coach had went over them with the team. There was a lot to be learned about how each team worked together from each game played.

There came a day when he was watching the games he had played against Daemon and found he couldn’t take his eyes off of Sena Kobayakawa. The way the diminutive running back moved, the wiry muscles of his legs, the power with which he sped down the field was captivating to Shin. Then there was his ass. Tightly muscled and round from all of that running, it was the only part of Sena most of the cameras ever really caught as he flew down the field.

Shin hadn’t expected the physical response he was having, while watching the game either. Something about the way Sena moved drew him in; he watched every detail of his rhythm and movement, every muscle group flexing, engraving it all into his brain. He watched Sena get past him once, but he knew the next time he wouldn’t make it. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on his body in anticipation for the moment when he watched himself reach out and wrap his arms around Sena, throwing the smaller boy onto the turf, and following along with him to land heavily on his back. His head came within inches of that perfect ass and he hadn’t even noticed it at the time. Shin could feel warmth pooling in his lower abdomen and a tightness that he wasn’t very familiar with, so he ignored it and continued watching the game.

Two tackles later and Shin was visibly flushed, his lips parted and panting for air. He watched as the Devilbats went on defensive, Sena had charged at him and tried to tackle him, but he was too small and light, and failed miserably. He did land face down in the field with his rear pointing skyward, and Shin couldn’t take it anymore.  He reached down into his work out shorts and wrapped his fingers around himself. He was so hot and hard, it was like grasping a slick, velvet wrapped, cherry hot iron bar. He knew what had happened next, even as focused on football as he was when on the field; he had noticed Sena that day.

He tackled Sena to the ground. This time, the running back had also landed face down. Shin had landed on his back, his pelvis directly across the hips below him, fitting together perfectly, and his head off to the side, to where he could see those big brown eyes looking at him as if begging him for something.

As he watched, he remembered the feel of the moist, sweaty heat rising from the other boy’s uniform, hearing him pant for breath, and the feel of Sena starting to move under him. It had taken all he had at that moment not to rock into him right then, on the field. But here in his room, he was free to watch the game and remember how it felt and what he wanted to do to Eyeshield 21.

His eyes stayed glued to the screen until that moment when he took down his strongest adversary. Closing his eyes as his body trembled and shook, his hand sliding up and down his shaft, he rode out a powerful orgasm. After a few moments calming down and catching his breath, Shin wiped his hand clean and carefully removed the disk from the player. He picked up the next disk from the stack, the time they played Daemon in the second elimination bracket. Now that was a good game too…

  


  



End file.
